Naruto:The Dragon King
by naruto stormborn
Summary: I was cast aside by those who would only see me fail. The very same people who where supposed to care for me betrayed me. Once i was a weak but i say no more! No longer will I be that same weak child they wished me to be. i am Naruto Targaryen blood of old valeria! Westeros can keep there stags there wolves and there lions. Nothing stands in the path of a dragon (pairing poll vote)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The First Dragon King**

– _Prologue –_

East of Westeros lies the smoking sea, where no man dares to sail. There are those that say it is haunted by demons, and whose to say they are wrong for it was there, thousands of years ago, that a cataclysmic event occurred, destroying the greatest city in history.

The precise details of their origin are lost to us but it is said that the Valyrian' were once a modest community of shepherds, tending to their flocks on a small island peninsula at the eastern end of the continent. However, on one fateful day in a volcanic area known by most as the fourteen fires, they made a startling discovery...Dragons.

They are monstrous serpentine creatures with hides thick in scales and a scorching breath made of flames. It is also said that these behemoths share a deep rooted connection to magic. In time, the Valyrian' were able to tame the mighty beasts, harnessing their immense power that eventually allowed them to establish a city of wonder, unlike any before or since.

As they grew alongside the beasts, so did their skills. Using their sorcery and metallurgy, they created uncommon weapons forged in the fires of steel and spell. Wielding these enchanted weapons astride their dragons, a single rider was capable of untold destruction against armies and could single-handedly conquer cities.

And conquer they did.

In time, the freehold of Valyria as it came to be known, was the most advanced civilization in the known world. It had it's own language, culture, and gods. Their reach extended far and wide, covering most of the continent, cities were built and roadways were paved, all of which always led straight back to Valyria.

The freehold would prosper for nearly five millennium, a total of five thousand years. Unfortunately, like with all things, it was not meant to last.

An event that became known only as the _Doom of Valyria, _laid waste to the Valyrian' capital city along with it's surrounding lands, everything was shattered. The peninsula, on which Valyria stood, collapsed and became what is now known as the _Smoking Sea. _Every dragon was thought to be lost along with the Valyrian spells, culture, knowledge, and recorded history.

So thus the once mighty empire had fallen, what had exactly caused such a catastrophe, no one knows for certain. Some say it was a volcanic eruption, others point towards sorcery and how their own had gotten the best of them.

In any event, the dooms devastation of the Valyrian people was total, with one exception. A small rocky island bordering the narrow sea and just outside of Blackwater Bay, it was named Dragonstone. It was here, on this island, that an elderly sick man, his wife, and the young dragons they had managed to capture after the doom, that the last blood of Valyria dwelled.

And it was here that they would be laying in wait, in a magic induced slumber for nearly four centuries...that is...until a young boy from beyond the known lands washed up on their shores. And it was on that day...The dragon...would be unleashed once more.

– _**Chapter 1 –**_

A young boy laid upon the salty bank of an unknown island, he began to stir from his forced sleep. His eyes fluttered open but as soon as his bright blue eyes opened they shut just as quickly due to the sun hitting them. A groan escaped his dried and cracked lips, his face caked with sand and if one looked close enough, they could make out three whisker like scars on either side of his face.

As he struggled to sit up, his long blonde hair which reached to the nape of his neck begun to move wildly due to the wind.

_'Where the hell am I?' _he asked himself, _'That's right! We got caught up in a storm and the ship I was on sunk...great...just great.' _He shook his head at his misfortune and the irony.

A hoarse chuckle escaped his lips, his situation may have just gotten worse. He had left his original home to escape the nightmares only to get himself in an even more frightening situation. Breathing in the salty sea air which he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks, he turned his head from left to right, gazing at his surroundings.

It was becoming increasingly clear that he was stranded on an unknown island if even the water in front of him was different. The water was as black as the darkest night and it felt if he kept looking at it, it would swallow him whole but then the thought of him being stuck on some island all alone unnerved him even more. Sand laid beneath his feet and it seemed to have no end as his eyes kept searching for it. However, even with all he had seen so far, it wasn't the most shocking to him, it was what lay behind him.

"Whoa." He breathed in awe of the sight that he could only describe as both intriguing and frightening at the same time. But there also stood hope as well.

Behind the youngster who appeared to be no older than twelve, stood a castle perched atop a jagged cliff. It was unlike any other he had ever seen and it wasn't like he had seen very many, but that was a story for another time. The castle was made of stone that was as black as the water that surrounded the island and had a great deal of finely sharpened corners with sculptures of a creature he had never seen, only heard of.

As he continued to gaze at the magnificent structure, he felt a sudden pull in the back of his mind, a soft melody of a voice rang out. It was calling to his very being.

"_Come to us child, come and awaken us." _

The voice strangely sounded both male and female at the same time.

_'Maybe there is someone on this island that could help me." _A small flame of hope had been ignited.

He set off in the direction he felt the voice come from, it was in the direction of the castle. As he continued to walk towards the center of the island, he found roads that he was sure would led him straight to where he wanted to go. Finally arriving, he got a better look at the castle up close.

A monstrous wall wrapped itself around the castle and it continued all the way towards the cliff side, his gaze then turned towards the gate. It was equally as monstrous as it's compatriot, it did raise the question and his curiosity.

"Who built all of this?" he asked aloud, knowing no one was going to answer.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed past the gate and towards the entrance of the castle. Naruto could see the same sculptures that littered the outside were also inside as well, a group of them made the archway of the castle.

On closer inspection, the group of sculptures together made one giant mouth which made up the entrance he was standing at. It's large maw seemed impossibly tall to the youngster but he looked up at the entrance in defiance, it would not frighten him away.

One part of his mind was doubting that he even heard the soft whispers of voices but the other half was hoping he had. As he made his way closer, he was now figuratively in the belly of the beast...if only he knew how right he was.

Eventually, after entering the residence, his search was halted when he came upon a door. It was a bit of a challenge to pry the door open but once he did he was astounded once more. The ceiling to the room seemed non-existent as it would continue on forever but what caught his attention were the carvings of the same figures that were stationed outside.

"What are these?" he questioned himself, he shrugged and left the room. There was no point in thinking about something if there was no one to answer him.

As he left the room, he aimlessly turned right and into another corridor. Continuing his search, he came to a halt, in front of him stood two large stone doors, each with symbols carved into them. He tried to push one of the doors but to no avail, the doors were either sealed shut or he just wasn't strong enough to move them.

"Just how the hell am I supposed to get these things open?!" He was beginning to get frustrated as nothing in this whole castle had given him any answers to the questions he had.

Once more, he was going to try and pry the doors open once more with a strange tool he had found but before he could, they slowly slid open. Whatever had happened, he now had entrance to the room.

_'I-Is there a g-ghost in there or something?' _

His pulse and heart-rate were beginning to climb and he was starting to hyper-ventilate. He calmed his breathing down, steeled his resolve and crept into the dark room. Not a second after his first step into the room, the darkened chamber suddenly lit ablaze with bright flames shooting along the sides of the room as candles were getting lit.

Biting back a gasp that was threatening to leave his lips, he saw two shadowy figures. The closer he got the more he could make out, it was a man and a woman, each looked to be in their early thirties but that was just him guessing, the two were sitting on twin thrones.

The man had a stern look to his almost Amherst eyes, but his face conveyed a rogue yet soft quality, short silvery hair rested atop his head with two bangs that framed his face. If his unique features did not have you raising a brow, certainly his armor did. The man was wearing black plated armor with red and gold highlights that flowed seamlessly along the edges of the chest piece along with his shoulder plates along with his leggings. Boots were a thing to look at to, the hem formed a curve that faced upwards to his shins and formed a rather dangerous looking point.

His arms and hands were covered by pitch black gauntlets that seemed to suck out the very light from the room. On his side was a rather large sword whose metal was a very dark gray, not entirely black but not entirely all gray, with the same carvings yet again of the creature he had been seeing all day. It's cross guard was also black and in the shape of a cross and in the center was a bright red gem stone. It's pommel was the same as the rest of the blade but it was capped with a large sphere of some sort at its end.

If he felt the man had a soft quality to his face, then he could not put into words how the woman looked. She had a much much softer tone to her face with bright lilac eyes that seemed to shine with both joy and a mischievous glint. Her hair much like the man next to her was a beautiful silver color that seemed to shine like the rays the moonlight gave off.

She was dressed in a black, red, and golden dress with pieces of armor that covered her abdomen and chest. The dress itself had loose sleeves that allowed her arms maximum movement but when looking further down, it hugged her curvacious body which left little to the imagination. Looking down to the youngster, her gaze was much softer than that of the man beside her, only one word to the young man's mind as he took in her form.

_'Beautiful.'_

Before he could even dare utter a word, the man sitting on the large throne spoke with a weak voice but that same voice held a certain authority to it. It caused the woman next to him to glance away with worry in her eyes.

"Who are you child? And what are you doing here of al places?" the voice of the man asked, as it reverberated throughout the room making it sound louder. The boy looked at him with defiance clear in his eyes.

"My name is Naruto...no surname." answered the now revealed Naruto, he spat out the last part with hatred in his tone.

This little action did not go unnoticed by either the man or the woman.

"As for why I'm here...I was on a ship that was caught in a storm, it soon sunk. As far as I know or seen, I am the only survivor." answered Naruto.

The woman who had yet to speak rose an elegant eyebrow at this, "And what of your parents child?"

Naruto visibly flinched at the question, "My _parents,_" he began in a cold tone, "If you can even call them that, have never cared for me before and they won't start to care now." he stated, voice dripping in venom.

The woman' eyes did not look at him in pity but with something else. She and her husband had always wanted children but due to an accident when she was younger she could no longer have them by natural means while her husband's health had been on the decline years before the _Doom._

_'This child holds much hatred towards his family. I wonder what could have caused such rage and contempt for one so young, but maybe their loss could be our gain. We could always use **that **ritual.'_

These thoughts were swimming around in the woman' head, she glanced towards her husband whom she could see was in pain, even if he hid it well. He dare not show such a state in front of a child. Reaching out and taking his hand in her own, she tried to relieve some of his pain. As if hearing her thoughts, the man looked toward the boy with an intense gaze.

Naruto began to fidget a bit under the gaze but held his ground. To the boy' credit, his eyes showed no fear, just a sense of determination and fearlessness which caused both the man and woman to smile ever so slightly. The man schooled his features and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since the boy first spoke.

"Tell me boy...what have your parents done for you to harbor such hatred for them?" he asked in a bored tone which did not betray his curiosity.

Naruto's blue eyes gazed at the two adults before him, a sour expression on his face as he thought back why he left his home and land all to journey into a land unknown to him. Why should he trust these strangers with his story but came to a rather quick conclusion...if he didn't, they could possibly try and kill him. He wouldn't make it easy but he had no plans of dying anytime soon.

"Why should I tell you what they did to me." Naruto muttered in reply, his voice rising a bit in anger, "I don't even know either of your names?" questioned the blonde.

The man was about to retort and address the boys blatant disrespect but his wife had beaten him to the punch, "You are correct, you are a guest in our home. It is only proper we introduce ourselves first, I am Visenya Targaryen. And this is my husband Ageon Targaryen and the island you are on is called Dragonmont." she introduced herself elegantly while doing the same for her husband and the island where they were currently at.

Naruto just looked at them and their weird sounding names.

"We own it, this castle, and Dragonstone along with the islands surrounding it." said Visenya.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, he didn't remember seeing any other islands on his way in nor when he washed up on shore, but then again he wasn't exactly clear minded at that time.

"What is a dragon? Are they those weird stone things I have been seeing all around since I got here?" his childlike curiosity got the better of him here. It must have shown since Visenya let out a giggle at his childish behavior. It was certainly something different of the boy, all they had seen from him since entering was hatred.

"Yes they are." she answered, "Perhaps I'll tell you about them if you tell me why it is that you harbor such feelings for your family?" she was hoping his curiosity got the better of him. It did as the boy completely forgot the seriousness of the conversation as soon as he learned he would be knowing more about dragons.

"Deal!" he shouted in excitement, but it soon changed from enthusiasm to a solemn sorrow filled look.

The sudden change in emotion threw both Ageon and Visenya for a loop, it was stunning how quickly the boy went from joy to a pain filled expression.

Naruto released a deep and tired sigh, "I was born in the elemental nations or as the people outside of the lands know it, the uncharted lands." he said, he heard a soft gasp from the woman and a calculating stare from the man. He continued.

"In the elemental nations, things are very different than they are outside of the borders that surround it. In my _home_, the warriors that live there are vicious and kill all who stand in their way. The lands are plagued by men and women who would seek to do you harm in the name of their supposed justice. They care little for any life that isn't their own and have no problem killing women, children, and even entire families if it means they will gain more power."

As he continued his tale, he took note of the enraged visage of Visenya and the understanding eyes of Ageon, what the man understood Naruto did not know.

"Unlike these lands there are no ruling families that control large parts of an area, no, in the nations lands are divided and ruled by the strongest warrior in them. Five countries stand above the others as the strongest and each has it's own village which houses it's strongest warrior which commands the armies of said village. Kirigakure has the Mizukage, Kumogakure has the Raikage, Iwagakure has the Tsuchikage, Sunagakure has the Kazekage, and Konohagakure has the Hokage. My _former _father was the Hokage or Fire-Shadow in the language spoken here-" he would have continued had he not been interrupted by Ageon.

"So, in a sense, you are considered royalty then?" he questioned, a bit surprised he was dealing with someone who in a sense held the same position as a prince. Naruto shook his head telling the man he was incorrect.

"No, not in the sense that you believe. We don't inherit titles like I heard they do here, to gain the title of Hokage, you must be chosen by the current one as their successor. Besides, it's not like I was treated as royalty anyways." he muttered the last part, but both adults caught it.

Ageon and Visenya wondered just what this child before them had to endure, they could only wonder until the boy told them.

"Anyways," continued Naruto, "My former _father_, was considered the strongest our village had ever produced, aside from our first which was over a hundred years ago. On the day I was born, a great storm shook and ravaged my village and many many people lost their lives that day. It was because of this people began to think my birth was in connection to the storm and that I had somehow angered the gods we pray to. My own parents believed this as well and by which they even decided to name me after the event, so I may never forget the pain and death I caused."

Both husband and wife continued to listen patiently but Visenya was gripping her armrests very tightly.

"I wasn't well liked and for the majority of my life I was used as a scape goat by both villagers and former family. I was subjected to starvation, fleeing from certain people, and even on rare occasions, a beating." By this point Visenya was shaking with a barely controlled rage and while Ageon wasn't frothing at the mouth like his wife, he was looking at the boy in a new light, he respected the youngster who stood before him.

Neither could understand how people(who were more akin to barbarians in Visenya' mind) could do this to an innocent child. Yes it was unfortunate that they lost many lives to a disaster but to brand him forever with such a stigma, it just made no sense to them. Ageon didn't even want to know what his wife was thinking, especially about the mother of the boy.

Visenya who could never have children was angered by this, especially by the boy' so called mother. This sham of a mother had what she had always wanted, children, and this _woman _had the gall to just disregard a child like it was a plaything being thrown away by a child. The very thought sickened her.

"I dealt with the constant abuse because in the end I felt I would get the last laugh, because even through I wasn't treated well, I was still their family as they were mind. That all changed a year ago."

His hair was overshadowing his eyes now, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Even after all this time, it still hurt him to think his mother and father would do such a thing to him even if they they didn't really care for him. He felt if he proved his worth and showed he wasn't the monster people perceived him to be then they would finally acknowledge him...he was wrong.

"On the day a child turns ten, there is a coming of age ceremony. It's where the children can finally earn their surname and show that the families acknowledge them as kin...or where they renounce all connections they share with the child. I should have seen it coming." he told himself.

The two who were listening could see where this was going.

"After years of hoping that this would be the day they would at-least acknowledge me...I was blindsided. When I stepped up for my turn, I presented myself before my mother and father as well as the rest of my family. I wasn't there for a minute when both mother and father shattered all the hope I had been hanging onto."

"What happened?" asked Ageon, he already knew but if the boy was ever going to get this off his chest, it needed to be now and it needed to be said by him.

Naruto took a deep and shaky breath, his voice came out a whisper, "Both of them cut all ties of our blood and banished me from my home. That was a year ago and since then I have been sneaking on and off ships, stealing what I could to survive."

Now they both understood how he came to be on the ship he was formerly apart of.

"I was forced to learn what I could on my own as I always have, my will to live and hatred were the only things that kept me going, refusing to die like some dog." his voice cracked a bit but he held together. He swore he would no longer cry and would not break.

At this point, Ageon and Visenya had heard enough and were staring at the young man before them with much softer eyes than before. They could understand his pain to some degree as they themselves no longer had a home, looking to each other they shared a nod. Both stood a bit shakily, Ageon more so than his wife, Visenya embraced the shaking boy and whispered sweet nothings to him. Ageon released a small but chest heaving cough and covered his mouth with his hand, he pulled it away and glared at the specks of blood on his gauntlet, he released a tied sigh.

_'It would seem I don't have much longer...maybe a few years at best. Just enough time to pass on my knowledge of the dragon lords and the name Targaryen to one who would be not only deserving but worthy of such blessings.'_

Ageon was thinking on this and then looked towards the blonde youngster and his wife, his eyes focused on Naruto.

_'Worthy indeed...to have stood strong on his own for so long and at such a young age. If there was ever one worthy to carry on my legacy and the blood of the dragon, he truly is it.'_

He strode at a sedate pace and knelt in front of his wife and the child who was using everything he had to hold back the tears. Laying a hand atop the boy' shoulder, he caused Naruto to raise his head as his own eyes met that of the lord of the castle.

"Naruto..." he said in a softer tone, "You have endured quite a great deal of pain and suffering in your young life and yet...you still have a burning fire within you that refuses to be quenched. Any man worth his name would be proud to have you as his son." Naruto's eyes widened at his admission and he could tell the man spoke nothing but the genuine truth.

Here was a man he hadn't known for more than an hour and yet he had already given him more praise in a simple sentence than his former father ever had in his entire life. Visenya sent a smile to her husband, he sent one back. Never had she heard her husband give praise the way he had just done, he was a man known for scarcely giving it.

"What would you give to have a family? To have both a mother and a father who would love you? To have parents that would teach you all they know, so that you may grow into the greatness you were destined for."

Naruto was hanging onto every word, never once breaking eye contact with the man.

Would you dedicate your life to completing the tasks set forth by them and exceed their expectations, or fall only to get up and grow stronger with each defeat? Would you trade the blood flowing through your veins for that of another?" he asked, his tone rising higher and higher with each passing word, wheezing by the end of it.

He stood frozen by the end of the speech, taking in every word the aged man had said to him. Could he really give himself over, just for a family? Could he truly dedicate his very being towards two unknowns, even if they gave him what he always wanted? Most of all, could he take the final step and sever himself from the family he had sought attention from?

He smiled, it was an easy answer for him, he stepped towards the older man and with a firm resolve and a look of determination in his eyes, spoke.

"Yes."

Ageon and Visenya grinned widely, "Then Naruto, will you accept the offer of us becoming your mother and father? Will you accept becoming our son, heir, and our legacy?"

Naruto said nothing as Visenya continued.

"I will not lie to you and will state it clearly, this offer is no mere change of name...but of blood. Your training will be difficult, your bones will break and your spirit will tire, but in the end you will be of our blood as we will be of yours." Her declaration was spoken in nothing but a serious tone, telling him this was no joke.

Naruto looked up to the both of them, they were not only giving him a family, but they were also offering so much more. But then that begged the question, why? Why would they just offer him such a thing after telling his story?

"Why would you offer me something like this? What do you gain from taking me in as your own?"

If he thought both would be angry at his questioning they did not show it. Instead they showed nothing but praise, they were glad he questioned their motives, even if they were good. It showed he would not follow things blindly, he was indeed a good choice.

Ageon released yet another tired sigh, "We...have...been asleep, for a very long time. Not only that, but we are the last of our kind. Tell me, have you ever heard of Valyria or the Valyrian' before?" Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly, I don't know how long we have been gone, but I can tell you that is has been far too long. Myself along with my wife have wished for children but do to some...circumstances...we cannot have any by natural means." Visenya' head dropped a bit at the last statement, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Then why didn't you just try and adopt one like you are trying with me?" questioned the blonde.

Visenya answered this one, "It is not that simple, our culture made if difficult to adopt. There are also many factors to consider when it comes this specific way of...adoption. Certain qualities must be present, especially in the child."

"Like what?"

"Age for one, once the child reaches a certain age the transition would be harmful to their body, another is the connection with the former family, both parties must want the separation. In our time, these terms were hard to come by and while there were orphans around, many of them were too old to try and learn our ways."

Naruto nodded, it made sense to him on some level.

"Both my husband and I knew that we couldn't allow our culture and people to die out completely so we locked ourselves away with large amounts of information on our people. We also took several other items, each one important to our heritage. We ordered those who served under our name to do the same with their families and histories. Before we went into our sleep, we hid this place from the world, to be forgotten in the annals of history until one day someone worthy of our gift would come along...that person is you, Naruto." she finished her explanation with a smile.

Naruto took a moment to absorb all the information he had just been fed, a part of him was relieved beyond hope that he could finally have a family. Another part was questioning this, the way she spoke made it sound like they knew he was coming. Him having a family was to good an opportunity to pass up and pushed away his questioning of them knowing he was coming.

"How does the adoption work? Does it hurt? Will I change or anything?" he asked in rapid succession, pulling on his hair. He didn't want this color of hair anymore nor did he want his blue eyes, they reminded him of his former life.

"Hm...well you will have to rid yourself of your old blood while accepting ours, that is how the adoption works. As for your concerns on pain, it will not hurt much, you will only feel the initial sensation which will render you unconscious for the rest of the procedure. You will however go through a few physical changes such as gaining features from both myself and wife, however, I know now what they be. It could be as simple as a change in hair or eye color, or even personality. It is impossible to predict." he stated, giving him the honest truth.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about this. His old self would have been unnerved at the prospect of pain, but while physical pain hurt, it always healed. Emotional pain was something different, so to him, this procedure would be well worth it, he would finally have a family.

"I'll do it." Naruto stated confidently.

Ageon allowed a satisfied smirk to grace his lips and laid his hand on top of Naruto' shoulder. Visenya was repeatedly whispering thank you in his ear, many emotions were running through the three of them as they were soon going to be a family. Naruto let go of his future mother as she stepped back.

"We are going to put you to sleep now Naruto. This way, you will not feel the pain that is to come. When you do wake, there will be much for us to discuss and much for you to learn...and I did promise you a story about dragons after all...and who knows, there just might be a surprise for you at the end of the story." Visenya spoke with a knowing smile that was mirrored on her husband.

"When you awake, you will no longer be an orphan. You will be Naruto Targaryen, heir to our proud and powerful house...but most importantly, you will be our son." he brushed his hand against Naruto's forehead, both of them smiling at him.

It was the last thing he saw, Ageon and Visenya, _his parents. _Darkness began to cloud his vision, _'My life is going to get interesting from now on.'_

He blacked out soon after.

As they watched their soon-to-be son drift into unconsciousness, they both shared a look between themselves before Ageon fell to his knees. He was heaving, one hand covering his mouth while the other gripped his chest. Visenya rushed to his side and grabbed hold of him before he could fall.

"You must take things easy, my love. Your body is not what it used to be." Nothing but worry in her soft voice. He had stopped coughing by this point but he was still short of breath.

"My health will only continue to grow worse, I am living on borrowed time Visenya, and it has almost run out. This is why I must complete training him as soon as possible before my body is to weak to do so." he said between labored breaths but then smiled as he looked at his son.

"But the blood of the dragon will live on and the fire in his veins will shine brighter and burn hotter than any before him, even mine or Balerion. He will be the rider that envelopes the world within his shadow, I can feel it."

Visenya looked towards the blonde who would soon be her son with a smile on her face. Finally, she had gained what she and her husband had always sought, a complete family.

"You are right as usual. He will be great, I can feel it as well, but first we must bring the ceremony to completion and while it won't cause him any pain...for us it will be worse than anything we have ever experienced." she stated but she would gladly do this for her child, there was no question about that.

Both made their way to were Naruto laid, Ageon pulled out two blades and handed one to his wife, "We had best get started, it's going to be a long night." he said, she nodded.

This was going to be the day everything changed, for if they had been outside they would have seen a red comet streaking across the skies that all within Westeros and Essos had seen. It was then that all who had seen this understood the meaning of the marvel, dragons will once more return to the world and things were about to change. For better or worse, _Fire and Blood _would be unleashed unto the world and the young Targaryen heir would see to it that those predictions would indeed come true.

– _**Chapter 1 End – **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: The First Dragon King**_

"Hello!" – Regular Speech

_'Hello!' – Thought/Flashback Speech_

"_Hello!" – Different language_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones.**_

_**(A/N: a few thing I wanna address in this story chakra does not exist magic will however in incredibly small amount nearing almost insignificant. The reason for this is that dragons haven been around for centuries and they where considered the source of all magic. Second the length of theses chapters. I plan on all the chapters of the first arc not long only around 5K each the reason for this is that there really wont be much going on in this story until it the second arc at which point ill try and make the chapters longer. And finally I give thanks to my beta reader for this story a good author and the writer of one of my favorite stories The First Namikaze Assassin Of War check him out sometime. And finally I am starting a poll for the pairing of my story. Now the pairing wont come into lay until around the middle of the second arc maybe the third but I am doing this to see how it would work and to plan out the characters progression for the person you all choose. Don't for get to rate and review. Stormborn out)**_

– _**Chapter 2 –**_

Naruto stirred from his sleep, a groan escaping his parched lips. His eyes snapped open, quickly adjusting to the light, with a heave, he hefted himself up and tiredly took in his surroundings. The bed he was laying on was large, much to large for a single person.

The bed had four posts, each of them spiraling towards the canopy of the luxurious bed. A bright golden comforter lay underneath him, it felt as if he was laying atop a cloud, the crimson sheets were equally as soft, the fabric felt smooth to the touch against his body. However, for as large as the bed was, it still paled in comparison to the size of the room.

The bed lay in an even larger, almost cavernous, room. In sheer size alone, it dwarfed any and all rooms he had seen in his life, even some small homes. Looking for any more discernible traits, he found the walls lined with countless mounted animal heads, some familiar, others just plain alien looking to him. Various weapons were opposite the other wall, all of them deadly looking, even the ones he did not recognize.

_'Ugh...' _he grabbed his head._ 'Where the hell am I?' _

He slowly began to recall the events that had transpired the last time he had been awake and coherent with Ageon and Visenya.

_'No...not just Ageon and Visenya...they are my parents now...' _

They were the ones who gave him what he yearned for the most, even if it had only been for a short moment. He would show them the respect they deserved while proving to them they were not mistaken for taking him in.

He gingerly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and finally came to notice the small table that sat near the edge, or more precisely, what was on top. A cup, filled to the brim with the life giving liquid, water. Quickly reaching for the cup, he downed the contents in one gulp, quenching his parched throat.

Standing took some effort, his leg muscles hadn't quite atrophied, but with so little use in however long he had been out, clearly weakened them.

Finally getting his legs under him, he noticed clothes resting on top of a chair in the far corner of the grandiose room. Slowly inching closer to the chair does he notice he is in nothing but his underwear.

_'How did I get undressed again?' _He blinked, looking at his near nakedness. Trying to remember how he came to be in this state of dress was doing little good. His memories were scattered on the matter.

Shrugging it off, he reached for the clothes waiting for him and he raised an eyebrow, looking over each piece of fabric. He nodded with a satisfied smirk. A pair of black riding boots with a red and golden trim running along the edges and hem, pants as dark as midnight yet as soft as silk. But it was the shirt that truly grabbed his attention.

It was made out of what he suspected was the same material that he had just slept on, it felt vastly different to the pants, even though both were silk. It was decorated in vibrant shades of crimson and gold flame like patterns with pieces of scaled armor meant to cover his back and chest area.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face._ 'Now this is something I can definitely get used to.' _He slipped into his new attire.

As he finished buttoning his shirt, a knock came from the large oak doors.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_May I enter, M'lord?" A soft feminine voice asked._

A quizzical look on his face._ 'What the hell does M'lord mean?'_

He was unsure of how to answer. "Um...you can come in." he called back.

When the door fully opened and he was able to get a full view of who this person was, his breath hitched. A young girl, around his age most likely, had entered the room. She was dressed in a plain white gown that exposed small portions of her stomach and sides. Long silvery hair hung over her shoulders, two bangs, both braided, settled nicely around her head. Her face was thin, she had soft and elegant features as well as a pair of timid lilac colored eyes that projected an air of acceptance.

Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of his daze. "What can I do for you miss...?"

"Rhaenys...M'lord. I am a servant of house Targaryen and of your parents."

"Oh."

"Your mother sent me to wake you and to escort you to the great hall where you may break your fast with her." said the now identified Rhaenys in a sophisticated yet timid voice, parts of broken English mixed in.

"My mother..." The word sounded foreign on his tongue. He smiled, he would soon get used to it.

"Yes M'lord, lady Targaryen wishes for your presence."

_'So it wasn't a dream.' _When he had awoken, he had briefly thought he had been dreaming the events that had turned his world upside down. Once he got a look at the bed, room, and clothes though, he knew it was anything but.

"Okay then, please take me to her." he spoke unintentionally in a commanding voice. If it startled her, Rhaenys didn't show it. She nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"Please follow me, M'lord." she said politely towards the young lord.

As she guided him through the hallways, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at his surroundings. Detail plastered atop detail was crafted into the decorations and murals that littered the hall. So mesmerized was he, that he didn't even notice they stopped in front of a set of large double doors.

"Why did we stop?" he questioned.

"We are here." she said, giving him a bow.

Naruto was surprised, it felt a few mere seconds since they had left the room and began traversing the halls. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, okay then."

"Your mother and father await you inside, M'lord." Rhaenys said, her head still bowed. Naruto didn't know why she was doing that and didn't want to ask, he didn't want to offend anyone. He just nodded his head to her.

She must have caught sight of him nodding from her peripheral vision, she scurried away soon after.

Naruto watched as she left and then turned his attention back to the doors, he took a deep breath._ 'Here goes nothing.' _

Resting his hands on the giant doors, he gave a grunt and slowly began to push them open. He couldn't make it much farther, the doors were just to heavy. A crack was all he could muster, but it was enough to let him slip inside.

Once inside, he once more marveled at the size of the room, this one easily doubled the one he had previously woken up in. The walls were just as heavily decorated as his room and the halls, but the only difference, the walls in this room had images of dragons.

To his left, eastern most part of the room, was a large circular window. Walking over to it, he gaped like a fish out of water, the sight was truly something. The view was of hundreds, if not thousands, of people, each going about their daily tasks. Children ran about, laughing and playing, adults trying to earn coin, smiths forging, and men that were drinking.

_'How did this all happen in one night?' _It was just surreal for him.

"A beautiful sight is it not?" said a soft and serene voice from behind him, causing him to turn around.

Naruto was met with the face of Visenya, wearing the same style of clothes as when they had first met. She also wore an amused look on her face, so much so that he could see the mirth dancing in her eyes, letting out a small giggle, she covered her mouth with her hand. As she calmed herself, she took a good look at the child who stood before her...this was her child. She nodded in approval, her appraising eyes had yet to fail her.

"This new look suits you, Naruto." Visenya smiled. He beamed at the praise she had just given him.

"Thank you miss-" He stopped himself short, seeing the scolding look he was receiving from Visenya, he bowed his head, preparing to be yelled at like his other "mother" had done to him on so many occasions.

Seeing this, Visenya paused and realized what was happening, her features softened. Very close, she had come very close to forgetting the life he had lead prior. She mentally scolded herself for that fact.

She slowly placed a hand upon his cheek, raising his face to meet with hers. "I am sorry, I am not mad with you. We both made mistakes and they can be corrected." she told him.

He was unsure of what she did wrong but he nodded anyway.

"Naruto, I am your mother now..." she started. "...And I would like it if you addressed me as such." She smiled at him warmly.

He returned the smile slightly, he found her smile calming and her voice melodic, as if angels and gods had blessed it.

"Thank you...mother. I really like these clothes as well." he stated, only to receive a soft series of giggles from his mother. Taking a few seconds, she was able to calm herself.

"I wasn't referring to your clothes, sweetling. Although..." She took him in. "You do look good in_ our _house colors. I was referring to your new...features...surely you have noticed by now?"

He shook his head.

"Did you not check yourself in the mirror before you left your room?" she asked. "It wouldn't bode well for the heir to our family to look indecent, now would he?"

Once more he shook his head in the negative, for both of her questions.

"No, that girl...Rhaenys I think her name was...had came just after I was done dressing, I did not wish to keep her waiting." he told her. A small scowl that had no place on Visenya' beautiful face took shape.

"You are a prince my son. It is the duty of all under our command to wait on you." she explained before speaking once more. "Unless it is of extreme importance. Next time, take as long as you need to assure that you are presentable. Understood?" She asked in a stern yet soft tone, trying to get her point across without it looking like he was being scolded. She didn't need him to regress further into his shell with more negative conditioning.

He hesitated at first but gave her a small nod of understanding.

She turned to a door that went previously unnoticed, opened it and spoke in a language he did not understand.

"_I require service. Bring a mirror for my son." _she commanded.

"What was that?" Naruto asked his mother, unsure of what she even said.

Turning her attention back to her son. "That was high Valyrian, the language of my...no..._our_...people. You shall be learning it along with the proud history of our house and people, along with our customs. All of this shall be taught to you when you start your formal training." she informed him and could see the excitement in his eyes.

"When will that be mother?" He questioned her but before an answer could be given, the sound of shuffling was heard outside of the doors. They opened to reveal pale skinned and blonde haired men, all of them carrying a mirror to the center of the room.

Visenya looked to the men and addressed them. _"Make sure all of the food is prepared for dining."_ She commanded in Naruto's soon to be learned language. Two men replied, bowed, and slunk back to make sure her orders were carried out.

She looked at her son with analytical eyes.

_'If he is to make a great king, he will have to be broken out of his shy nature. He may have the courage of a thousand men, but that only surfaces when he has need of it. Those blundering fools of his former parents nearly succeeded in repressing his true nature. Somewhere...somewhere inside of him rests a sleeping dragon that has the potential to shape this world...and I will make sure it see's the light of day.'_

Closing her eyes, she addressed her son once more. "Well...are you not going to take a look." It was not a question. She had to hold her laughter back from the look on his face, it was a sight to see.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes grew as wide as some of the shields mounted on the walls.

The young man in the mirror was completely different to the one that had washed up on to what he then believed to be a deserted island. The image in the mirror had short, neck length silver hair, though it was a little darker than either Ageon' or Visenya'. Two bangs framed his face the same style as his father. Physically, his body had thickened out, muscle had formed on his frame while his shoulders had broadened slightly.

His face took on a more roguish appearance than that of his father' while still retaining a softer, more noble look. Naruto's cheek bones had been slightly raised and his eyebrows were thick yet elegant. The only thing that remained even remotely the same were his eyes and whisker marks, which had thinned to nigh unnoticeable now. His eyes had turned from a shade of violet to a dark purple, a shade darker than both Targaryen adults.

"What the hell!" He earned a smack to the back of his head for his shouting.

"Watch your language when in the presence of a lady, child. It is not becoming of a person of your stature to use such crude language." Visenya lectured sternly. Naruto rubbed the sore spot where he had been hit, he nodded and murmured an apology.

"I'm sorry." She nodded, pleased with how quick on the uptake he was. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, she beat him to it.

"Now, we knew there would be some changes when you became of our blood, the old you is gone with your past, all that remains is the new you and your future. However, I must admit, we were not expecting such a drastic change, but I guess it explains why you were asleep for so long." she explained.

Naruto's curious eyes met hers. "What do you mean? How long was out? I only slept for a day or so...right?"

Visenya smiled at him sadly. "Naruto...you were asleep for four months."

He stopped mid stride when he heard this._ 'Four months! I was almost asleep for half a year."_

"Why or better yet, how was I asleep for so long?"

She sighed, "To properly preform the ritual that made you our son, your father and myself needed to put you to sleep. Normally, the process only takes a few days or at most a week, but this ritual was made specifically for those born of Valyrian blood, not those born outside of it. I can only assume the change made you a pure blooded Valyrian and removed all traces of your former blood. Do you understand?"

He slowly nodded his head, a few parts went over his head but he got the gist of it, old blood out and new blood in.

"Where are we going? That girl told me we were gonna eat in that room we were just in." They had been walking for a few seconds as she explained the ritual.

"She was correct, normally we would eat in the great hall, but your father isn't feeling well so today it will be just you and me. As for where we are going, that is rather simple to explain yet difficult at the same time. I hope that is not a problem?"

The silver haired youth shook his head. "No, not at all. I was just wondering was all, but what is wrong with...father?" he asked, struggling with the word as it felt foreign rolling off his tongue. Visenya took note of this, though she found it odd he seemed more accepting of calling her mother than he was calling Ageon father. She surmised that the problem lie with the former man who held the title, he must have caused her son quite a bit of pain. This was something she planned to rectify in due time.

A low breath once more escaped her lips, she was sighing very much today and it was safe to say her new son was the cause of it. Only a mother for a few hours and already she felt she had a few years under her belt.

"Ageon' health hasn't been the best in recent years. He...ah, had an injury that has had lasting effect while slowly making him sick. This is also the reason we could not have children, he is prone to fits and is bed ridden most of the time, there was little chance of us conceiving child like this." She left out the part that Ageon was slowly dying, and the fact that he may only have a few years.

Naruto was flabbergasted, when he met the man, he seemed to be the epitome of healthy. "But when I saw him for the first time, he seemed alright."

"Not all things are as they seem, especially with people. This is a lesson you would do well to learn quickly in life, lest an enemy take advantage of it in the future." He had no idea why he would have enemies in his future but with the way she spoke, it almost seemed assured.

_xxx_

By this time, they had reached their destination, the garden. Whatever expectations he had of it were quickly dashed from his mind. There were vibrant colors everywhere, reds, oranges, purples, and blues, it was a whole sea of magnificent colors, only thing was, there weren't any flowers. Gems, rubies, and sapphires littered the area, along with some type of crystal that looked to be glass.

"Beautiful."

It was the only word he could use to describe what he was looking at. He may not be knowledgeable on gems, but it didn't take a genius to be able to see how valuable these were. He had only ever seen certain types of people buy these, those who had money. Traveling across the seas showed you different things.

"It is, isn't it." Visenya agreed with her son' well put choice of words.

He nodded wordlessly.

"This island is built on top of a once active volcano, it's soil was rich with minerals. So much so that gems here grow much larger than anywhere else, this is what makes up most of our family's wealth. As for the ones that look like glass, to the uneducated, those are worthless. However, to those who know, those are worth enough to buy entire armies."

"Why so much?"

"The reason for that is because they can only be found on Dragonmount and the surrounding islands."

A sudden question came to Naruto's young mind. "Why does it only grow here and nowhere else?"

Visenya smiled at his innocent question." Do you remember when I told you about dragons?"

He nodded.

"Well, those gems are called dragon glass, they only grow in places where dragons nest...or rather, where they used to." Naruto was gobsmacked, dragons used to live on these islands! The very ground he was standing on was once the home of a dragon.

She let out an amused chuckle at his reaction, she began to walk towards a table that was a few paces away from them. Naruto noticed men and women standing around, all of them holding containers with some kind of fluid in them, his guess, water. Realizing his mother had already been seated, he quickly followed suit.

As he sat amongst the small sea of food, one of the women scurried over to his unfilled cup and poured some type of red liquid. Staring at the woman and then at his cup he shrugged.

"What is it?" he asked, referring to the red liquid.

"Wine."

"I can't drink this! I'm only eleven!" he cried out, making a few of the servants wince at the volume of his voice, and for the glare Visenya was giving.

"I ask that you not raise your voice, Naruto. It is not becoming of one with your pedigree." she stated, fixing him a pointed glare.

He withered under her intense stare. "Sorry." he muttered.

She nodded, "You can drink wine, although not in large quantities. You need to start getting used to it for later years in your life. I want you to remember to never drink more than one cup at a time, especially when in the company of guests in your home or in the home of others, you are not going to be brought up a drunkard. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now we can get down to business."

He gave her a confused look, were they not just here to eat?

"Surely you did not think I just called you hear to eat and speak pleasantries, did you?"

His eyes refused to meet hers, apparently, he did.

She shook her head. "Before I begin, are there any questions you wish to ask? For as soon as I begin speaking, I expect all of your chatter to cease." stated Visenya with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

He scratched his head, missing the frown on his mother' face, trying to think of a question. Thinking deeply, an image of the town filled with people came to mind.

"Just one, where did all these people come from?"

Visenya nodded in approval, of what he wasn't sure. "I was wondering when you would ask that or if you would even ask at all. Didn't you wonder how myself and Ageon got here? Or a better question, how _long _we have been here?" He shook his head, apparently not.

She sighed, she should have expected this, he was still only a child, even if there were times when that was in question.

"Ageon and I have been on this island for as long as we can remember, it was just before the doom of Valyria. We...put ourselves into a….sleep of sorts, so we would not awaken for a long time, as for the others, it is rather simple, they came with us."

Naruto was shocked, that many people were asleep at the same time, and no one had found them.

"You see, house Targaryen was a very old and while it was far from the most powerful house, we where still considered a noble house in Valyria. As such, we had other smallerhouses underneath our command. When you came or more accurately, washed up, on the island and entered the castle, you woke us up and then while you slept, we woke them up. Currently, we have three under our command, it is not much, but Velaryon and Wildfyre are very old and powerful in their own right. Does that answer your question."

He said nothing, his mind slowly processing the information as it was fed to him. Then another question popped into his head.

"You said we had _three_ other houses under our...so what was the third?" he asked in innocense.

This caused Visenya to frown even though he was smart she had hoped that he had not caught onto that last part, but it would seem that his mind choose this time to pick up on the smaller details of her words.

"Yes there is one more house under our command house Blackfyre. Even though I dont consider it as such with what they are." she spoke that last part with venom in her voice that he had not heard from he at anytime prior until then.

"What do you mean?" he asked earning a sigh from her.

"They are made up from what are know by our people as dragon seeds, this means that they where not born from two married people but by an act of infidelity, usually on the end of the male. Every Major family in Valyria had a house like this that was related to them, house Blackfyre is ours, but DO NOT misunderstand that for them being family because they are not, at least not as far as i am concerned. Do you understand naruto?" she asked as she finished her mini-rant. He looked a little confused but got the gest of what she was saying.

"Yes, I understand...I think." he said a little hesitantly

Visenya slightly shrugged her shoulders, if it made no sense to him now, it certainly would later on when it was drilled into him during his training.

"Very well then, now onto the real reason we are sitting here. I called you here to discuss your training and education schedule."

His heart rate sped up, this was it. "What about it do I need to know."

"First off, you will be instructed on the proper ways of communicating with people of high status, this will be a hands on training, done periodically throughout the day. Next, arithmetic and geography, as well as tactics on war, which will fall in with your swordsmanship and any other weapons you may wish to learn. When your father is not available to teach you, it will fall to one of the soldiers or minor lords that he chooses to pair you with. Are you following so far?" She knew it was much to take in so fast but this needed to be done.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the gears in his mind hard at work. _'He is very intelligent, but that just means he will absorb what we teach like a sponge. We were correct in our choosing.'_

He just nodded.

"Good, there is also the matter of education in our customs, Targaryen and Valyrian, that will be handled by me personally. You will also learn how to cook and hunt your own meals, the reason for this will be explained upon a later date. If you are interested in sailing, we have many experienced sailors who can teach you if you wish. Now, this would normally take years for you to learn, but your father and I believe you are far from normal, we believe you can accomplish this well within the next few years."

Naruto wasn't sure what he felt inside of his chest, but it felt nice. Here he had two people who believed he could do this, he wouldn't let them down!

"Once your formal training is finished, you will have two years outside of the castle to do as you wish before you return. At some point during your training, you and I will travel to our home country to see if there is anything worth salvaging if the scavengers haven't already picked it clean. So I ask you son, do you think you can live up to our expectations?"

It was an impossible work load for one so young, she knew that, but she and Ageon truly did believe the boy could do it. He had proven them correct, his eyes shining with fierce determination.

"When do we start?" Visenya was grinning openly, the servants were all gobsmacked. Truly, they had struck gold with this one.

_'Only time will test if his resolve is truly unbreakable and should he spring forth from it's fires, songs will be sung, stories told, his legend growing as he changes the world, and those within it.'_

"We can't begin your sword training yet, but if you wish, I can begin to spin a tale about dragons and their riders."

"Really!" His seriousness had all but vanished, replaced with child like enthusiasm. Visenya couldn't help but shake her head.

_'This boy and his mood swings, I swear, he does this on purpose.'_

"Yes, now settle down and pay attention. I don't like repeating myself and this is going to be the only warning I am giving you. Should you forget it, well, you can happily make your way to the library and dig through hundreds of years worth of records regarding dragons. That is not enjoyable, so, you will not forget, will you?"

"No!" He shook his head rapidly. "I promise I will pay attention."

"Good...now the story of dragons and their riders is an old one...it all started around five thousand years ago, in the in the volcanic and grassy Valyrian peninsula..."


End file.
